


My favourite food - Strayed version

by ZevenKorian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Encouragement, Gen, High School, Lunch, Reader-Insert, Self-Improvement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevenKorian/pseuds/ZevenKorian
Summary: Chika and You didn't come to class today, so you moved from your class during lunch time to not leave Riko alone. As always, she brings either rice balls or sandwiches; that makes you realize you know nearly nothing about her, so you begin by asking the most simple question: what's your favourite food?





	My favourite food - Strayed version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozoelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/gifts).



> This story strayed from the intended idea, so I waited a few months to rewrite it. You can read the final version at http://archiveofourown.org/works/12836460

Riko was always carrying simple lunches to school. I never saw her bringing anything aside rice balls -whose filling were unknown to me- and sandwiches -whose content was barely visible between the slices of bread. I asked Chika once because she may have known something about her lunchboxes, since she was apparently her best friend in Uchiura, but she didn’t even think about it before I asked her, so she was just as clueless as me myself.

What? Do you think I was trying to mock her!? No way! I was just curious, that’s it - she doesn’t look like the kind of person who doesn’t put any effort in cooking! Is it that bad having the desire to know a little more about someone else… ?

What do you mean, a crush!? I’m not into that! I mean, she’s been so considerate with me… I just want to treat her sometime! That’s not gay at all, Mari does it all the time!

W-what do you mean she’s the worst example I can come up with?

Anyhow! We’re wandering! Let’s come to the original topic, shall we? The point is that, one day, You and Chika were absent; I felt like she could feel lonely if she had to eat alone, so I left the seniors’ classroom to get into the sophomores’ and look for Riko. Guess what - my guess was right; she even had a gloomy ring in her eyes. We didn’t know each other that much, but I tried my best to take her smoothly.

«Good morning,» she said, in a very low voice. She didn’t say anything for about a second, then frowned and looked at me straight to ask me what made a senior come with the sophomores.

«I didn’t come with the sophomores,» I stated, «I came with you. Is it okay? I mean, since we’re in the same club...» It was odd for me as well, since I wasn’t a school idol myself but merely an assistant.

«I suppose it is,» she said. She didn’t make any ugly face when I sat on the opposite side of the table either, so I just assumed it was okay to get the lunchbox. Then, I noticed Riko’s lunch box was open but she didn’t even touch the food.

By the way, rice balls. You’re welcome.

«Do you like rice balls?» I asked. She frowned a little and shaked her head horizontally, like she was telling me she doesn’t. «Don’t you?» She was sitting in the opposite side, with her hands between her legs. I didn’t know what could I do to relieve her.

«I don’t dislike them,» she stated, «but it’s not like… my favourite food. That’s it»

«Well, what do you like then? Is it ok for me to know…?»

She showed me a faint smile. I felt like the fact she was smiling, as well as the smile itself, was a secret only I was allowed to be aware of. Then, she made me a sign to approach her, so I sat in the closest chair to hers and she whispered to my ear.

«I like sandwiches. And… hard-boiled eggs.»

I’m so weak to ASMR… just that was enough for me to be sluggish for a second, but then I came back to my senses to realize what she just told me. And, what can I say? «Oh, I get it…» I said, «I think it makes sense, considering you bring sandwiches frequently.»

«They’re usually filled with the leftovers from the previous day, as well as the rice balls. Look.» She bit the rice ball and showed me the bite. There were small pieces of fried chicken inside, so it was more a rice croquette rather than a rice ball. «Want to try a bit?» she said, bringing the food closer to me so I could give a bite myself. It was a mild flavour, as you would expect from Riko, but I’m not exactly a fan of mild food.

In exchange, I offered her to try my food. I soonly regretted it, after seeing a tear running across her face. I asked her if it was too spicy for her, but she told me she could bear the heat. I really hope she could.

«It’s just that I’m not used to spicy food… », she said, «but I think I’m dull even when it comes to taste.» I couldn’t help myself but to hold her hand, trying to tell her it was ok to be dull. «I-it’s ok! Don’t worry about me!» But she didn’t try to be released. Are you sure it’s ok…?

I don’t think it’s ok ignoring the person who is always trying to make everyone else happy when she herself is bad, though. I don’t know her that much, but I don’t like it. It’s like being hungry and giving your meal away to someone else just because they’re hungry as well. As long as I can help… I don’t know. I just felt like I wanted to help.

«I like the idea of a dull idol, though...» I muttered. I felt a little down, since I didn’t know if it was right for me to do what I was doing.

I’m not into the idol scene, since I’m more of a hepcat myself, so I didn’t want to assist the school idol club at first for obvious reasons. To be quite honest, I didn’t feel like I could relate with people like Chika and Kanan, who fitted pretty well my poor concept of what an idol is.

Chika made me meet all of the other members at least, since I was a transfer student and she noticed I was not the type of person who was comfortable having to meet people myself. I didn’t feel like I could get on with anyone, but I related a lot with Riko in the end… so I gave in to Chika. You could pretty say I’m here after Riko.

I explained it to her in those same terms. «The point is, I didn’t think the idol scene was for me before. It’s like the black child who sees a black character in a film they love and just goes all ‘LOOK, MOM, HE’S LIKE ME,’ all excited and touched. Do you know what I mean?»

I didn’t realize until that exact moment she was crying a river. I’m just a loser, yet she reached the point where her blouse sleeve couldn’t wipe her tears any further. I didn’t understand that was the deal.

«Did I have that much impact on you…?» she said. I pulled my phone from the schoolbag to show her I had several of their songs, in fact. «I never thought I would be able to bring anyone back such an excitement! I can’t - I can’t believe it at all! I’m just a dull girl from Tokyo, how did this happen?» Her smile was so wide I felt like I would have to stick her face back at some point with glue. «I never dreamt of having an actual fan… I can’t believe, I totally can’t believe it.»

A fan? I never thought about it, but… well, I think that word sums everything up pretty well, indeed.

That’s it, that’s the whole story. As an anecdote, I went with them to their first live in Tokyo as an assistant, and Riko gave a speech before the performance. She said, «To all of those people who came today to watch us… If there is any fan of mine in the audience, I want to tell you I love you all and everyone of you. I wouldn’t have been able to reach this scenario without your support, so this song is for all of you, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you, thank you...»


End file.
